Conventional mobile wireless devices may be configured to collect quality of service statistics or under conditions collect and transmit data defined in a data collection profile and executed by an agent. User expectations of a sense of connectedness, and cradle to grave support services are potentially in conflict with a desire for privacy.
Thus it can be appreciated that what is needed is a way to securely collect and transmit private data exclusively to authorized recipients and to protect users from data leaks to unauthorized recipients and verify the provenance of data collection profiles prior to installation and execution at any mobile device.